Through The Looking Glass
by superwholock1
Summary: In celebration of their upcoming wedding, Sherlock and John to spend their last few hours before the nuptials with the Doctor, and end up meeting their 1800s counterparts.
1. Chapter 1

hands tightened around each other, with a finger resting on a shiny gold engagement ring that John Watson gave to him all those months ago. He was caught by surprise, everybody was. They were at home when he did it. They were in the beginning stages of their shag, they were only half-naked. Sherlock was pressing gentle kisses to John's chest, and then moving over to his shoulder where the scar was. His soft lips kissed the scar, making sure that he got every inch of it before moving anywhere else on his body. John was grazing Sherlock's long graceful neck with light breaths and heavy kisses. John was propped up in the bed, whereas Sherlock was sitting in between his legs, with his arms wrapped around John's own neck. John's hands were grabbing the detective's fine hips, but his hands were going lower, they finally stopped on Sherlock's rather plump behind. John would pull apart from Sherlock's neck and then press his lips against his.

In between breaths, John would manage, "I love you. Jesus, Sherlock, I really do."

Sherlock's deep chuckle would resound through his body, giving good vibrations to John. He would break the kiss to reply, but they would still remain so close to each other, nose pressed against nose, feeling the heat from each other's breaths blowing lightly on them.

"So you keep reminding me."

He smiled and gave him a short kiss before breaking apart again.

"No, I mean it, Sherlock.'

Sherlock's smile grew. John could never get enough of the detective's grins. He rarely did it, but when he did, it was one of the greatest things John has ever seen. Sherlock's curls were tickling John's forehead, but he didn't mind it one bit. John's firm grip of Sherlock's bum tightened, causing Sherlock to move closer to John.

"I know you do, John."

Sherlock went to move in for John's lips but John let go of Sherlock's hind quarters and rested them on his arms so he could stop him. Sherlock's smile was gone at the look on John's face. John looked serious, but not upset.

"Marry me."

Sherlock's eyes widened and for a moment, John thought he broke him.

"I...what...?"

Sherlock's voice came out no louder than a whisper. John's smile was slowly returning to his face.

"You heard me, I want you to marry me."

Sherlock's eyebrow rose. He didn't know how to respond, he never expected that John would just come right out and say it like that, what was he supposed to say? He couldn't even form a word. John let go of Sherlock's arms and opened the nightstand drawer that was next to the bed. Out came a long box with the initials, "J.W." carved into it.

"What do you say, Sherlock?"

Sherlock's mouth was moving, he knew that much, but no voice, no words, ever left it. He eventually gave up in trying to speak and then simply nodded. John was beaming now. With each nod, Sherlock felt his eyes get watery, sentiment, he thought. He wanted to speak, but now if he did, he knew he would start crying and Sherlock Holmes wasn't going to cry. John already sucked him into feeling for another person, and having them consume your entire life and disobey every cold reasoning of emotion that which you hold dear, and has even gotten him in the sack more than once. He was very happy that John was proposing to him, and he wanted to express it in every way that he can, except for crying. But when John opened the box, it revealed his dog tags from when he was in the army. They were recently polished, but they weren't new, the chips and tiny dents in the medals made that abundantly clear. John took them out of the box and then placed on Sherlock's neck, as if he were a king in a coronation.

"Just until I can get you an actual ring."

But Sherlock just couldn't stop nodding, and in one big rush, the word "Yes" managed to escape his mouth, as well as the tears of joy that so many other people have talked about having in their lifetime, Mrs. Hudson especially. John's eyes were getting teary as well as he rubbed soft circles on the younger man's bare shoulder. John wasn't one to show emotion, neither was Sherlock, but here they were, almost stark naked in their rooms, quietly celebrating their new-found engagement. John had that familiar aching in his chest, and it's what he got whenever Sherlock wasn't around, but he was here now, and he was so close. John grabbed Sherlock and brought him into a deep and passionate kiss, all of the words they couldn't say pouring into their kiss, and it hurt so good. Sherlock released himself from John's kiss and then slowly sank into John's chest, getting in the scent of his fiancee, feeling every hair on his chest, wanting to be as intimate as possible. John knew what he was doing, and he slowly rocked him back and forth.

"I know Sherlock, I know."

It didn't matter that Sherlock was crying now, John wouldn't make fun of him for doing it. What did matter was that moment and all other moments that would come after. They spent the rest of that night making slow, sweet, passionate love, and many other nights after that too.

"Something on your mind?"

Sherlock turned to see John standing in the doorway with two cups of tea in his hands. There was a warm smile on his face as he saw John nearing him, the scent of the warm tea wafted in Sherlock's nose. John always could make the best tea. Taking a seat next to his fiancee on the bed, John handed Sherlock his cup and silently started sipping on his own.

"What's the matter? You have been quiet for hours now."

Sherlock stared at his reflection in the tea.

"I'm just thinking, John. You should be used to this by now."

John swished the warm liquid in his mouth before he swallowed it. He saw Sherlock's eyes lingering over the matching tuxedos that they were going to wear for their wedding tomorrow morning, and then he thought about Sherlock's change in attitude. Ah, he put it together. Sherlock just has a case of pre-wedding nerves, it's understandable. He set the cup down on the nightstand and then shuffled closer to Sherlock, wrapping his arms around the small waist and resting his chin on Sherlock's shoulder.

"You're nervous about the wedding, tomorrow."

"Is that a question, or a statement, John? You seem to mistake those two a lot."

John rolled his eyes.

"Now I know you are because you're deflecting me with sarcasm. It's the lowest form of wit, Sherlock."

Sherlock sighed and a hand went to the one on his stomach.

"To answer your question, yes, I admit I am...nervous."

There was a slight chuckle in John's voice and his arms squeezed Sherlock gently.

"You know there's nothing to be nervous about, all our friends are going to be there, I'm going to be there too, Sherlock."

"I would have thought that you were attending, since it is our wedding."

"You know what I mean, Sherlock."

Sherlock smirked.

"But there is nothing to be concerned about, we're getting married tomorrow, be happy about that."

"And what gave you the impression that I'm not?"

John laughed and kissed Sherlock's cheek.

"Well we have a big day tomorrow, we should probably get some rest. Or if that's not what you had in mind..."

Sherlock stopped him.

"As much as I would love to, John, you said it yourself, we have to get some rest. But I'm almost positive that there will be time after our wedding."

John gave him another kiss.

"You better believe it."

John let go of Sherlock and stood up.

"I'll be back in a moment, got to use the loo."

"Information I could have went without, John."

There was no response, and John was already out of the room. Sherlock still had his tea in his hands, he was sure it was cold now, but he would still drink it. He didn't want to waste John's specially made tea. As soon as the liquid was close to entering his mouth, Sherlock heard a faint whirring sound as well as a flashing light. He could have sworn that he heard that noise before, some time as a child he may have heard it. He could vaguely remember and thus could not find the specific memory. He was going to ignore it until he heard a voice.

"Sherlock!"

The voice screamed on the quiet street. It was almost midnight. Sherlock's brows furrowed at the person calling his name, not only was it late, but it was annoying. But there was that lingering feeling in Sherlock that he knew the stranger shouting his name. He set his tea cup down and then stood up and walked over to the window. Sherlock couldn't believe his eyes. There was a blue police box in the middle of the street, and he was most certain that it was not there just a moment ago. And in front of the police box was a man. His hair was swooped to the side, and he was wearing a jacket, with suspenders, and bowtie...

Sherlock gasped. That man, he knew him, and he knew that police box too. It wasn't an ordinary box.

It was the TARDIS.

And that man was the Doctor.

John came running into the room with his belt dangling about.

"Sherlock, did you hear that noise? Who is that outside screaming your name? Do you know him?"

Sherlock was frozen, his eyes were fixed on the Doctor. What was he doing here? Why did he wait till now to come back?

"Sherlock?! Sherlock! Answer me! What is going on?!"

Sherlock's gaping mouth soon curled into a smile and he rushed past John and out into the living room. John followed suit and found his husband-to-be throwing on his coat haphazardly, and carelessly draping his scarf around his throat. He was shimmering in excitement and has yet to tell John anything.

"It's like I'm talking to a bloody wall! Sherlock, talk to me!" If Sherlock had to bet, John was getting agitated.

Sliding on his last glove he turned to John with his brightest smile.

"Get your coat on, John!"

"Sorry, what?!"

Sherlock grabbed John's hands and his smile disappeared briefly and was replaced with a softness that John rarely saw in Sherlock.

"John, I promise everything will be explained if you put your coat on and come with me outside."

John wanted to get angry at Sherlock, but whenever he made that face, he had to comply.

"Alright Sherlock, okay, just give me a blasted minute."

John retrieved his coat and put it on shortly before getting pulled out of the flat and down the stairs into the street. John's hand was eventually released, but he watched as Sherlock's smile returned as he neared the mystery man in front of the blue box. Sherlock walked up to the Doctor and stopped. The Doctor smiled.

"Hello, Sherlock."

"What are you doing here, Doctor?"

The brunette smiled and then looked away for a moment.

"Well, you know how I am, always popping in at random times!"

Sherlock crossed his arms.

"Tell me the truth."

The Doctor sighed.

"Alright, alright. It's been a slow day, nothing to fight, no Daleks invading London, no timey-wimey stuff to do, no planets that need saving, just me and my TARDIS, doing...stuff."

"Stuff?"

"Yes...time-traveling stuff."

Sherlock smirked and gave a nod.

"Ah, I see."

After a moment, the Doctor said, "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Not for a minute."

The Doctor laughed.

"You always were a clever boy, Sherlock."

Sherlock sniffed.

"I believe that I am still clever, Doctor. Using the past-tense implies that I was once at an earlier stage in time, but am now not."

The Doctor was clearly amused.

"But to answer your question, I was just...checking up on you...I know that it's been a long time since we've last seen each other and trust me when I say that we have a lot of catching up to do, and I figured, why not stop off now? Before the Cybermen rise again or something like that."

John intervened.

"Right, Sherlock, whenever you feel like introducing me to your friend here, that would be great."

Sherlock turned around to see John still standing on the sidewalk.

"Oh, right, apologies, Doctor, this is my...fiancee...John Watson."

The Doctor's face lit up.

"Fiancee, eh?"

"Like you said, we have a lot of catching up to do."

The Doctor gave one more smile at Sherlock, before making his way to John, who was, admittedly a bit creeped out. Giving a courteous smile, he held out his hand and waited for John to take it. John's eyes darted to Sherlock, who gave him a curt nod, before accepting the handshake.

"How do you do, John Watson?"

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Sherlock never told you about me?"

John shook his head, still confused about the whole situation. The Doctor's smile widened.

"I'm the Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

"Doctor? Doctor who?"

The Doctor just laughed at John's inquiry and then turned to face Sherlock who seemed to be somewhat amused by his fiancee's puzzlement. He released John's hand and then turned to head towards his TARDIS. With a dramatic spin, he rested a hand on the door of his machine and then faced the couple.

"So are you ready?"

John made his way over to Sherlock and took his hand in his own.

"Ready for what, exactly?" John responded.

With a smirk, the Doctor looked at the door he was leaning on and then back at them.

"For an adventure."

Not really expecting an answer, he fished around in his coat pockets and pulled out his key. He inserted the shiny silver key into the shiny hole that was waiting for the insertion of its companion. With a twist, the TARDIS's door opened and he slipped inside.

"Come on! Don't be shy!"

John opened his mouth to protest, but Sherlock let go of his hand and was already walking to go inside of the police box.

"Sherlock what are you doing? No, no, don't go in there, we don't even know what's in there, Sherlock!"

Sherlock had his hand on the door and was ready to open it, but he stopped when John started talking. He let go and then turned to face John.

"Of course I know what's in there, John, it's not the first time I've been in here."

John's jaw was clenched and his stance straightened. He was used to Sherlock not telling him things, but this takes the cake. A weird man with a bowtie and suspenders is standing outside their flat screaming his name, and like the madman that he is, he runs outside grinning like an idiot. And John is just finding out about this man that Sherlock has met before years earlier, and expects him to be okay with that! At the sight of Sherlock's pleading eyes, John's attitude softened and he wanted to be closer to his fiancee to whom he was getting married to tomorrow.

"John, trust me when I tell you that the Doctor is a good man, he won't let any harm come to us. Why don't you believe me?"

John's hand landed on Sherlock's soft, porcelain cheek and began rubbing it with the pad of his thumb. He let out a sigh of exasperation.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Sherlock, it's just the fact that...you know, maybe I'm not as willing to be trapped in a box with a man who looks like he's had some trips to the loony bin, is all."

The Doctor poked his head out at John's remark.

"Oi! I have never been to the loony bin in my life! Well, if you don't count that one time where I had to do that thing that I can't tell you about because all of time and space relies on it, but other than that, I have never been there, now are you coming or not?!"

Sherlock looked back at John.

"Please, John. You know I'd be lost without my blogger, or is that husband now?"

John gave a small smile.

"Alright, what the hell. But if something happens to us, I'm going to blame you."

Sherlock smirked.

"I wouldn't imagine that you won't."

They were staring at each other for a long while before the Doctor gave a loud cough, causing both of them to jump and snap their heads in his direction.

"I'm still here you know! Now let's go, there are alternate dimensions to be discovered, ancient cities need to be revisited, history needs to be witnessed!"

Sherlock bent down a bit to reach John's ear.

"The Doctor's a bit eccentric, you don't mind, do you?"

John scoffed.

"Do I mind? Look who I'm getting married to."

Sherlock laughed. He walked back over to the TARDIS and then opened the door. John couldn't believe his eyes. It was so...big, it most certainly wasn't like a normal box. John had to step out again and then reenter because he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sherlock and the Doctor were having their share of giggles.

"Hang on."

He stepped out.

"No, no, this isn't right."

He was talking to himself more than he was talking to the other two men standing there. He stepped back inside and then got a good look at his surroundings, his eyes moving from the control panel to the various other openings that led to different rooms, how many, John didn't know, and he still couldn't believe that he was standing inside the tiny blue police box that was resting on their street at the moment. He looked over at Sherlock who was giggling like a school girl at his confused fiancee. John was finally torn between stepping out of the TARDIS altogether or joining them inside.

"It's...bigger..."

"On the inside, yes I know." The Doctor cheekily responded.

"You'll get used to it, John, I know I had to. This place goes against every logical explanation I know of. But it is a scientific marvel..." Sherlock said.

John's brows furrowed as Sherlock spoke.

"You know you still never told me how you two know each other."

Sherlock's smile returned.

"I hope you don't think that we were past lovers, John, because if you do, you are mistaken. Besides, do you even go for stuff like that, Doctor?"

The Doctor crossed his arms.

"I'm not having this discussion in front of your fiancee."

Sherlock and the Doctor shared a laugh at that, which made John's agitation come back.

"Will somebody bloody answer me?!"

The Doctor was the one to cease his laughter and answer John's inquiry.

"I met him when he was a kid, if you must know."

"Really?"

Sherlock nodded.

"Yep. I saw him walking home from school one day and well...he looked awfully upset about something but I didn't know at the time."

Sherlock jumped in.

"He didn't recruit me right then and there, it wasn't until later, after Redbeard died..."

John looked at the Doctor, by his facial expression, the Doctor knew that it his turn to provide the explanation.

"I don't know how, and I don't know why so please don't ask me, but I heard him."

John crossed his arms.

"You heard him?"

"Yes, the TARDIS picked up a distress signal and so naturally I listened, it wasn't normal, not like the other ones I have gotten in the past. It was crying, the soft, anguished cries of a child who has lost something precious and dear to them. I couldn't possibly ignore it, I'm the Doctor and I help people...well...there are a few times where I failed in that aspect...but I don't want to dwell on that now. I followed the signal, and it led me to him and let me tell you, I have never felt so much sympathy for a child before. I couldn't just leave him there, alone and helpless, I had to take him, and I gave him back, mind you. I wanted him to smile, even if it was for a little while."

"He took me to Bubopolis. It's a planet with nothing but huge bubbles on it. And then we had tea with Queen Victoria, and that skull, the skull on my mantelpiece, I got that from chasing Jack the Ripper through the catacombs! I got my very own pirate hat from Blackbeard the pirate!"

John wanted to be mad at Sherlock, but he saw how much his eyes lit up as he recalled his time with this strange man known as the Doctor.

"You let a little boy chase one of London's most vicious killers through the catacombs?"

The Doctor's eyes darted from side to side and he clasped his hands together.

"Yeah, I forgot he was still in the TARDIS when that last part happened but, that's not important now."

"But when he left me, he said he would come back, but he didn't. And in time, I simply started to forget my ever meeting him."

They both had solemn faces on.

"Well, I'm here now, and we can go anywhere you want. Consider it a wedding gift, speaking of that, when is the lucky day?" The Doctor tried to bring the happy vibe back, before the oppressive and mournful air returned, and he has enough of that. Enough to last him centuries.

"Oh...well...it's actually...tomorrow."

The Doctor's eyes widened.

"What?! Really?!"

The two husbands-to-be sheepishly smiled and nodded. The Doctor was surprisingly excited for them.

"Well, now this is a cause for something EXTRA special! We have to make this count, and nothing dangerous, though I can't promise you that, I can take you wherever you want? Ancient Egypt, Ancient Greece, The Roman Empire, a world populated by a large variety of aliens, where do you want to go, you lucky, lucky sods?"

John was bit thrown off by the sudden mood change, but Sherlock stayed the same. Well, he would be used to the Doctor's personality if he's traveled with him before, wouldn't he? But still, John was still keeping a wary eye on him, he seemed like a good guy, but how much can a person change in a matter of years? He knows how much he changed since the war. Sherlock looked over at John.

"Where would you like to go, John?"

John blinked at the sound of Sherlock's voice.

"I..uh...I don't know."

Sherlock's head snapped towards the Doctor.

"Well, I don't have an idea for once. Surprise us, you're good at that, aren't you?"

The Doctor liked the sound of that because he cracked his knuckles and turned to the monster of a control panel, John still couldn't wrap his head around the inside. He didn't even know what a TARDIS was.

"Oh, Sherlock, don't you know? I'm great at surprises."

He started to fiddle around with the various levers and switches and buttons that were laid out in front of him. John felt the TARDIS shaking and making the same wheezing noise that he heard when he was in his flat. Then, out of nowhere, everybody thrusted forward, Sherlock was holding onto the metal bars and the Doctor was firmly latched onto what John thought was the steering wheel, whereas John had nothing to grab and thus landed face first on the cold floor. He could hear Sherlock laughing at him in the distance and groaned loudly.

"I forgot to tell you to hang on!" The Doctor shouted.

John pushed himself up off the floor and held onto the metal bar next to Sherlock.

"Where are we going, exactly?!" John yelled back.

"You'll find out soon!"

"Yeah, John, just manage to stay on your feet until we get where we are!"

"Shut up, Sherlock!"

The Doctor interrupted the two.

"Alright, this is where it gets REALLY bumpy! Hang on!"

"What?! What's he talking about Sher-."

They were thrusted forward this time and Sherlock let go as well as John, who fell on top of the detective. The TARDIS shifted to the side abruptly and they went rolling across the floor and Sherlock ended up on top of John. They were both breathing in and out from screaming and trying to grab on to the railings but failing miserably. Again the time-machine titled forward and they were both sliding across the floor and only stopped because they banged their heads against the panel. Just like that, everything seemed to stop and calmed down. Sherlock was still laying on top of John, whose legs were no up and pressed against Sherlock's waist, making them look like they were in a very suggestive position. The Doctor pulled the lever down.

"Alright, I think we're here."

He looked around and found the couple on the floor next to him, staring into each other's eyes intimately, with growing smiles on their faces. The Doctor's mouth turned into a wry smile and he placed a hand on his chest.

"Well...get a room you two."

They both looked up at him and then quickly separated and stood up, brushing themselves and each other off. John was smiling to hide his embarrassment and Sherlock's cheeks were as red as roses.

"S-so, where are we?" Sherlock asked, to get off of the subject.

"Well, if I'm correct, we should be in Paris in the year 5454, I hear that it is very romantic at that time, perfect for soon-to-be husbands, eh?"

Once again Sherlock gave a cough and John just kept that goofy smile on his face. The Doctor walked over to the entrance and then opened the door and stepped out. The first thing that was wrong was that it was daytime, and the second thing was that he couldn't see the Eiffel Tower anywhere. He looked around, there were no hover cars, no roads, just horse carriages and people shuffling up and down the street.

"EXTRA EXTRA, READ ALL ABOUT IT!"

The Doctor was confused.

"They shouldn't still have paper boys in the year 5454..."

And, what's more, the boy had a clearly distinct English accent. That's when he put it together, they were still in England, and they went back in time instead of forward. He saw people gazing at the police box with curiosity before returning on their way, no doubt trying to mind their business. The Doctor went back inside and closed the door. Sherlock and John were staring at him, waiting for him to say something so that they can embark on whatever it is he has planned, but at the sight of his face, they were worried.

"What's wrong, Doctor?"

Not really hearing Sherlock's question, he rested a hand on his prominent chin and started muttering to himself.

"This isn't right, why are we here, how did we get here?"

Sherlock's brows furrowed as he listened to the Doctor's angry whispers.

"Doctor?"

The Doctor flung himself over to the little monitor he had and furiously examined it.

"Why are we here? We shouldn't be here. Something is wrong, something is very wrong..."

John took a step forward, wanting to get some clarity as well.

"Yes, uh, Doctor, what's wrong? Are in the wrong place?"

The Doctor's hands rested on the panel and his hair fell in his face as he nodded.

"Apparently, we're in London, 1890.""

John staggered back.

"1890?"

Sherlock responded, "Yes, John 1890." we're in a time-machine, the TARDIS is a time-machine, got it?"

"I'm not sure that I do, Sherlock. I'm not even sure if I'm awake, or what a TARDIS is."

"Time And Relative Dimension In Space..." The Doctor answered in a low tone.

John still needed further explanation and so the Doctor gave it to him.

"This is a time-machine, you use it to go to different periods in time, bad things can also happen because it's a time-machine and it messes with time. Relax, John, I won't let anything happen to you or Sherlock, however, I can't promise that bad things won't happen."

John absorbed everything he said, and mentally came to terms that this was real and that this was happening.

"Alright, but I'm holding you accountable for anything that might happen in advance."

"Fine with me." The Doctor smiled, and for the first time, John actually returned the smile. Sherlock was glad to see that they were getting along.

"So what are we going to do now? Can you get us out of here?"

The Doctor sighed.

"I don't know...all I know is that we wouldn't be here if there was nothing wrong, but there is something wrong...something very...very...wrong."

Sherlock's eyes started shining.

"Do you mean...John, I think we have a case!"

John's smile widened.

"Brilliant!"

The Doctor was beaming and began to race up the stairs.

"If we're going to be staying here, we're going to have to fit in! Get ready for a Victorian makeover..."

The door to the Tardis opened and the three of them came out. Sherlock was wearing a white dress shirt with a black ascot tied in the collar. He was wearing a navy blue silk waistcoat on top of his shirt. He was also donning a black frock coat and matching, fresh and crisp trousers, along with a shiny pair of black dress shoes. On top of his head, he wore a black top hat with a blue sash tied around it. John admired him, he could see the gold chain that connected the watch to his pocket and was absolutely smitten. John was only wearing a white dress shirt, a black waistcoat and matching trousers and shoe. He wore a black bowler hat and his jacket was draped over his arm. Sherlock couldn't stop staring.

"All of those times I tried to get you out of those jeans and into proper trousers, you never agreed. What happened now?" Sherlock grumbled.

"I don't have a choice this time." John retorted.

"Yes, yes you both look ravishing now let's go, I want to get out of here as quickly as possible..."

He started walking first and they followed soon after. London seemed more crowded than before, and they spent a good long while pushing past the large crowd and into a more secluded area.

"Where are we going?"

The Doctor replied, "I'm not sure, just keep walking and I'm pretty sure we'll find something."

Sherlock couldn't argue and neither could John so they just followed directions.

"You look...exceptional in that outfit, John." Sherlock said without making eye contact. John had to do a double take at the younger man's words. Did he really just say that? But he had to accept the compliment, it wasn't often Sherlock did it.

"Thank you, Sherlock, you look...exceptional too."

He saw Sherlock's blush out the corner of his eye and smiled. As soon as they turned the corner, Sherlock was knocked down by man who was clearly running at a very fast pace.

"Sherlock!"

John shouted. He ran over to the groaning man on the floor and helped him up. Sherlock propped himself up on John's strong body and held a hand to his head.

"Sherlock, are you alright, answer me!"

Sherlock just groaned.

"My head..."

John placed his hand on Sherlock's. He looked over at the man who was now helping himself off of the floor, picking his hat up and placing it back on his head.

"Watch where you're going next time, yeah?" John stated to the stranger angrily.

"Pardon me, I apologize for running into your friend but you see I am in quite the rush to escape from my pursuer and my surroundings are the least of my concern."

Sherlock was still swaying a bit. He might have a bit of a concussion, not anything serious, but he still needed care. Before John could speak, he heard another man running down the street.

"Holmes! Holmes! Are you alright?"

The man that was now identified as Holmes now had a small ghost a smile on his face.

"I'm fine my good man, but I'm sure that our friend here is in need of aid. You see, because we were running at an unusually fast pace, I did not see this gentleman coming into my path and so we collided and I'm afraid he may have something of a concussion now. What can you do about that, Watson?"

John and the Doctor were confused. Holmes? Watson? Where were they exactly? The man who was wearing the almost exact same thing as John, and almost looked like him, besides the moustache and the heavier build (and that he was slightly taller). The "Holmes" guy looked nothing like Sherlock except that they had the same look in their eyes, cold and analytical. He had a birdlike nose, and his face seemed gaunter and skinnier than Sherlock's, and his cheekbones could never compare to Sherlock's. Watson turned around and saw the disoriented detective in John's arms, struggling to stand on his own two feet.

"Oh, Holmes, you always manage to give me more work than is necessary."

He was now talking to John.

"Do forgive my rather reckless companion."

John was still puzzled and all he could do was nod. Watson smiled.

"I'll be more than happy to take care of your friend at our flat."

"And where is that, exactly?"

Holmes answered, "221B Baker Street, of course."

John was mentally screaming. His eyes flashed over to the Doctor, who was giving him the same look, and then back at the two men who not only shared the same last name as Sherlock and himself, but also live in the same exact flat!

"Uh..yes, yes, of course."

That seemed to make Watson happy because in no time he had Sherlock's other arm draped over his shoulder and helped the shorter man walk his friend to their home. The Doctor walked next to John and whispered, "Ask them who they are."

John turned to Watson since Holmes was too far ahead to hear him.

"So...who are you two, exactly?"

Watson turned to face John with the same genial smile on his face.

"My full name is John Watson, but you can call me Watson, Dr. Watson if you want to keep it formal."

He pointed a finger with his free hand up at Holmes.

"That there is Sherlock Holmes, the great detective. He has the greatest mind man has ever seen, if not man, then Scotland Yard. He is a consulting detective, the only one in the world."

If John wasn't holding Sherlock at that moment, he would have fainted. He looked back at the Doctor and all he said was, "Stay with Sherlock, find out more, I'm going back to the TARDIS to find out what's really going on."

"No, Doctor wait!" John shouted in an angry whisper. It was too late, he was gone. He left him alone with a semi-conscious Sherlock and two people who may or may not be them. But there was nothing he could do about it, he would just have to wait for the Doctor to come up with a plan.


End file.
